


Pleasant Dreams

by TheLastDruid



Series: The Last Druid [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastDruid/pseuds/TheLastDruid
Summary: Eadric's subconscious knows what he wants before he does.
Relationships: Aleks/Eadric, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Last Druid [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578373
Kudos: 6





	Pleasant Dreams

Everything is dark behind the blindfold. There's a certain sort of heightened anticipation to it--everything feels closer, sharper, more intense. Like a thrown switch, his brain stops focussing on everything that isn't  _ feeling _ ; that isn't the buzzing under his skin, the heat between his legs, the slow burn in his lungs as the need for air becomes more urgent--

There isn't a cock in his mouth anymore, suddenly, and he whines even as he coughs and gasps for breath because he wants it back, he was being so good, this is what he was made for. His wrists jerk in their bonds and he growls rough and needy and then he gets a low growl in return that sends sparks racing down his spine, oh fuck. He mouths off anyways, heart beating hard in his chest.

"What gives, c'mon, I wanna--"

There's a rough pull on the collar at his neck, then a hand twisted up in his hair, and the high whine is back in the back of his throat as fingers and thumb encircle the collar, curl around his throat and everything he is thrums with  _ yes fuck yes touch me use me  _ **_yes_ ** \--

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you." There's amusement in that voice, but warmth and affection too, and he doesn't remember asking for that but also he  _ does _ because of course he wants that, how could he not want that, oh fuck yes please, this must be what he was working for. He realises he's just whining, high and soft in the back of his throat, when that thumb slides up and traces his lips. He laps at it eagerly and there's another warm, low sound in response and his brain tells him  _ yes good yes you did good _ .

"I can't hear you," he hears, and he stops nuzzling the hand cupping his cheek and strains to focus, to listen; what is he supposed to be saying, he has to know, he wants to be good he just has to concentrate-- "Did you want me to fuck you?"

" _ Yes _ ," he blurts out, oh god yes that's what he wants how could he ever have forgotten how badly he aches for that, "Yes, oh gods, please? Please fuck me, please, I want it, I need it, fuck me, knot me, fuck me please I want you so fuckin' bad--"

There are lips at his ear, warm and soft and every cell in his body purrs when they smile against him and say,

"Eadric. Wake up."

And he does, with a jolt.

Aleks is over him, hands pinning his wrists to the mattress, a warm weight against Eadric's straining cock as he braces himself there. His hair is sleep-tousled and his glasses are off and he has a grin on his face like he knows the secrets of the whole goddamn universe.

"You talk in your sleep," he says, conversationally.

Fuck. This is news to him. Embarrassing news. Stupidly, his reflex is to growl, “No, I don’t. Why? What’d I say?”

What  _ did _ he say? Already, the dream has become a haze of heat and nonsense. He remembers something about-... Well. Actually, his dick is doing all the recollection, still straining for contact and fuck, he wishes Aleks would shift a little, just enough to give him something to rut against.

This is such a mortifying way to wake up. Eadric considers grabbing his mask off the bookshelf beside the bed to hide his red face. He tries to roll over to do that, actually, but Aleks has most of his body weight resting on Eadric's wrists, and a firm grip on both. Eadric growls again even as a wave of heat washes over him. His next tug is just as ineffective, and he could try harder, he  _ should _ try harder, but he's still waking up and his body is saying  _ yes please touch me _ and his brain doesn't override that with  _ get away _ quite the same way around Aleks anymore, damn it.

"There was a lot of 'fuck me'," Aleks continues, in that same conversational tone. He doesn't laugh at Eadric's attempts to escape his hold; probably surprised that they haven't been successful, hah. It's too bad Eadric's too caught between hot and humiliated to feel properly victorious. "Kind of surprising. I thought you liked topping better."

"I do," Eadric snaps, as though he's actually given the matter any thought. "Let go."

Aleks considers him for a very, very long moment. The intensity of his gaze shouldn't be hot; fuck, why is it hot to be studied like some sort of… of puzzle, something Aleks can figure out with enough hard work?

And then Aleks seems to come to a decision, and he says, simply, "No."

There's half a second of silence. Neither of them are even breathing.

"...You said, and I quote, 'I can throw you across the room with my brain, you'll know if I want you to stop," Aleks says, very seriously. He situates himself more firmly between Eadric's legs and rocks against him, slow and deliberate, and Eadric arches into the friction before he can stop himself. "And you have a safeword. So… no. I don't want to."

Oh fuck.

Oh  _ fuck _ .

Unconsciously, Eadric licks his lips as he gives one more lacklustre tug against Aleks’ hold. He absolutely could tell him to stop, and he would sooner do that than push Aleks away, telekinetically or otherwise. He’d never risk hurting him.

So, no big deal. He’ll use his safeword and give Aleks a thorough tongue-lashing.

“You-... I’m not gonna just-... I’m, fuck. Fuck you.”

That sure wasn’t his safeword, nor was it eloquent. Not that Eadric has any delusions about being well-spoken, but that was especially pathetic. Aleks nods slowly, like he's thinking, and then he leans down and bites Eadric's neck hard.

Eadric doesn't whine. He  _ doesn't _ . He sucks in a deep breath, because it  _ hurts _ , not because it makes his cock twitch in his pajama pants, and fuck, that one sounded weak even in his head. He  _ knows _ he likes it when Aleks bites him, and clearly Aleks does too, because he sinks his teeth into the thin skin over Eadric's collarbone. Eadric's hips jump again, and it takes more effort than it should to stop from rutting against Aleks' stomach.

He doesn’t realize that he’s bared his neck to invite more, not until Aleks’s teeth create a pattern of crescents towards his pulse. Then Eadric pretends he still didn’t notice, because maybe that makes it less wanton somehow. Gods, though, he wants to bite Aleks back, or nuzzle his way down his chest towards his hips, or just let Aleks push his head down where he wants it and okay, ‘wanton’ was perhaps too generous in its subtlety. 

Aleks nips at the corner of his jaw, making his breath catch. It's easier, Eadric tells himself, to stop straining his shoulders and pushing against Aleks's hold. It's just more comfortable to let his legs fall to the sides, to let them bracket Aleks' hips. This rationalisation works great for all of ten seconds, and then Aleks has to go and ruin it by saying, very reasonably, "If you want something, you know, all you have to do is ask."

Asking is embarrassing. Maybe it’s stupid, but Eadric has always associated needing with weakness — possibly because he only ever resorted to begging on the streets when he was on the verge of passing out. Admitting how much he wants Aleks to touch him, open him up, fuck him senseless?

Not gonna happen. He’s got more dignity than that. For now.

“I’m good,” he grits out, lying.

Aleks hums softly, considering, and then he leans down and kisses Eadric passionate and thorough, the kind of kiss that still leaves Eadric kind of stunned at its intensity, because surely that much feeling can't possibly be directed at  _ him _ . One of Aleks' hands fists tight in his hair, the other sliding down to palm him through the thin fabric of what are  _ technically _ his own sleep pants (Eadric has more important things to do than go shopping, okay, they're practically the same size, it's just convenient) and Eadric makes a noise in his throat that he pretends is anything but desperately turned on, whole body arching into the contact.

"You know what you said?" Aleks asks, drawing back just enough that he can speak, and Eadric chases his lips to get another taste of him and that makes Aleks pull his head back sharply by the hair and oh, fuck. It's embarrassingly late to realise that Aleks doesn't have a grip on his wrists, anymore; that he's been keeping them where they were put without needing to be held down,  _ obedient _ . Aleks interrupts his thoughts of moving them by continuing, "You were begging, 'Please fuck me, I want it, knot me, fuck me, please use me, I need it'--"

“Oh my gods shut up,” Eadric breathes, defensive and weak and fuck, that is so annoying, he hates hearing himself like this. “You’re making half of that shit up.”

Except that sounds vaguely familiar, so maybe he isn’t.

"Am I?" Aleks asks, dipping down to graze his teeth over Eadric's throat, and then--

He rolls over. Eadric is left blinking up at the ceiling, more breathless than he wants to acknowledge, rock hard and stunned speechless with lust and confusion.

"What-..."

"Well, goodnight, then," Aleks says, cheerfully, jamming one arm under his sad, floppy pillow and scooching back to tuck himself up against Eadric's side.

Oh, he has got to be kidding. Eadric growls.

“You’re not leaving me like this. Seriously?”

"You're giving off some very mixed signals, here," Aleks says, again in that infuriatingly reasonable tone of voice.

“I-...”

Damn it. He’s not wrong, but he doesn’t want to give in, now. It’s a matter of pride.

But then, what good is pride if Aleks won’t touch him?

“You  _ know _ what I want,” he scowls in exasperation.

Aleks cracks an eye open. He looks at Eadric out of the corner of it for a moment, considering, and then he rolls over and fixes him with a piercing gaze. Eadric swallows, mouth dry.

"Tell me," Aleks orders, dragging his nails down Eadric's chest tantalizingly. "You can start small."

Fuck. Okay. He can do this.

“Touch me,” Eadric says, then recognises that a demand might open him up to be shot down. “I want you to touch me. More.”

Aleks hums again, pleased this time, and even that small indication of approval hits Eadric right in whatever part of his brain tells him  _ yes good you did good _ . Aleks slips his hand under the waistband of the worn flannel pants and strokes Eadric slowly, the motion just shy of teasing.

"Not very specific, but I'll take it," he says, propping himself up so he can see Eadric's reactions better. "Keep talking."

He doesn’t think he knows how. Eadric’s head spins and his mouth moves over words, but he doesn’t produce any real sound. It’s more of a whimper.

Fuck,  _ think _ . What should he say, what does he want?

“I dunno, fuck,” he bemoans. “Just,  _ more _ .”

Aleks considers him, the soft pad of his thumb toying with his frenulum in little circles that make Eadric's hips twitch. This is stupid, embarrassing, being this worked up over a  _ dream _ . He opens his mouth to say so, but Aleks interrupts him, voice smooth and low in a way that curls right into Eadric's gut. Aleks always picks the most inconvenient times to stop being shy, fuck.

"Did you want me to pin you?" Eadric's traitorous cock twitches at the thought, but Aleks graciously--or perhaps teasingly--pretends not to notice. "I think you liked that."

Yes. Fuck yes, he wants that. If nothing else, it means he’ll stop holding his own wrists in place, which he is  _ still doing _ .

“Fine,” he rolls his eyes, like he’s doing Aleks a favour.

Aleks blinks at him slowly, placidly, gaze still even. He doesn't draw his hand back, but it does still.

"No," he says, "I told you to ask."

“Are you shitting me?!” Eadric protests. “Just do it...!”

Aleks' hand slides up his body again, and Eadric  _ doesn't _ whine but god he wants to be touched, fuck. Aleks noses at his jaw like he can hear the noise caught in Eadric's throat, then lower down into the hollow between his collar bones, which shouldn't make him melt because Aleks can't scent him but his brain still tells him  _ yes that's right _ . And then Aleks' hand curls around his neck, gentle but firm, thumb rubbing over the bump of his adam's apple, and it takes every bit of sense left in Eadric's head not to melt into it utterly.

"Ask," Aleks murmurs, "You never had a problem with it before."

Fuck, he didn’t want that reminder. Eadric has enough presence of mind to be embarrassed by the needy shit he says once his brain shuts down. He doesn’t understand how it doesn’t turn Aleks off completely when he gets like that, just... pathetic, and desperate, and...

“Pin me,” Eadric growls. “Touch me. Please.”

But Aleks doesn't laugh at him, or frown at him, or draw back or tell him to calm down. Aleks smiles brightly at him, like Eadric told him something wonderful, gave him some sort of fuckin'  _ gift _ . He rolls over Eadric again, pins him hard, chest to chest, and he rolls his hips in a sinuous motion that  _ Aleks _ of all people shouldn't know how to do but gods, clearly he does and it feels fucking amazing. Eadric moans, honestly grateful. It’s electric, the way heat runs up his veins and affection soothes the self-disgust before it can take root.

“That’s, fuck, that’s good,” he mutters. “I want you to keep doing that.”

And something like deja vu niggles at him, and he remembers being held down and spread open and his cock throbs because that didn’t happen but he wants it. He wants it from Aleks.

It's hard enough to admit that to himself. Aleks, not being a mind reader, misses the thought; kisses at the curving line of marks he left with his teeth earlier and praises, "Good, yeah, anything you want. You know I'll give it to you. You want to come like this?"

No. He wants to come with Aleks inside of him.

“Fuck, I — I dunno.”

Eadric glances away. Why is he lying? Fuck, why is this so hard to say?

“I want... whatever you want... I just, fuck.”

"I told you what I want, though," Aleks tells him patiently, and it isn't fair that he barely sounds winded when he's grinding in Eadric's lap like there's a prize for it, like  _ Eadric _ is the prize, like making Eadric come in his pants ( _ literally his pants _ , Eadric's brain reminds him, oh gods that shouldn't be so hot) is all he wants out of life instead of an embarrassing mess to deal with later. Aleks' voice interrupts that downwards spiral: "I just want you to talk to me, gods, I love your voice? I love when you tell me what you want, I love when you let go, it's so fucking gorgeous? Do you want my mouth? I guess I can't pin you then, but-..."

“No,” Eadric cuts him off, but not because he wants to; he kind of loves it when Aleks rambles like that, says things that make Eadric blush and stammer and wonder how the hell he got this lucky. “I, fuck. I want you to use me?”

And Eadric is certain that's it, that was hard enough, that's as much as he's able to say--as much as he's  _ going _ to say, fuck, that's all Aleks is getting--and then his brilliant, stupid,  _ air-headed _ boyfriend tilts his head, nods contemplatively, and says, as though this is the obvious conclusion to have come to, "I could ride you, yeah," and rolls off of him to grab the lube.

“That’s not what I mean!” Eadric scowls. If he didn’t love Aleks, he’d want to throttle him. “You’re always so fucking good, you know that? It’s, fuck. It’s always about me. I want-... I want to do shit that’s about  _ you _ . I want you to fuck me and sit on my face and  _ use me _ .”

There is, very visibly, a lot in that word jumble that Aleks wants to address. Emotions flit almost comically clearly across his face--confusion, objection, some sort of steely look that Eadric can't parse. _Want_ settles over his expression, though, and stays there, hot and intent. He looks Eadric over head to toe appraisingly, like he's _finally_ properly taking stock of what's on offer, no longer teasing or goading. Eadric swallows hard, mouth suddenly dry.

Aleks tosses the lube down on the bed within reach; slings one long leg across Eadric's chest and reaches down to cup his jaw, to slip his thumb past Eadric's lips and trace the sharp points of his teeth.

"Beg me," he orders, clearly, "to fuck your face."

Eadric fucking melts. He’s shaky, wanting so much more of that and why did he ever try to pretend he didn’t want this, holy shit. A switch turns off and he cares a lot less about embarrassing himself; Aleks told him what he has to do.

He licks his lips unconsciously. “Please, gods. Ride my face. Fuck my throat.”

"That's it, so good for me," Aleks murmurs, and just his voice, the praise, is enough to make Eadric moan. He tries to duck into the hand on his cheek, but Aleks grips his chin firmly and holds his gaze. "Tell me you want it, gorgeous, tell me how much; I want to hear you."

Eadric’s face is aflame with a deep blush. He can feel it, and he must look ridiculous, but Aleks called him ‘gorgeous’ and that makes his thought process — or what remains of it — stutter.

“Want to taste you, fuck, I want to make you feel good? Please. I want to be good for you.”

And there’s more, there’s so much he could say, but he can’t remember the words. The pressure in his groin is unbearable, but he wants this so much more than he wants a quick orgasm. Aleks cradles his head in both hands so gently, so carefully, like Eadric might break, then pushes his pants down just far enough and slides his hands back into Eadric's hair. His grip is tight as he feeds his cock past Eadric's lips, and the pull stings but it's so fucking good. He flattens his tongue and works it against the shaft, swallowing frequently as the head hits the back of his throat. Eadric closes his eyes before they can roll back — he doesn’t understand why this feels so good, so strangely satisfying.

"You look so good," Aleks tells him, and Eadric moans around him. "God, I love your throat." He unwinds one of his hands from Eadric's hair to slide his thumb into Eadric's mouth, the way he wanted Aleks to that first time, pulling his jaw open wider. Eadric already had so little control in this position, but now he has even less.

It’s fucking perfect.

He almost chokes once, but doesn’t do it again. It’s honestly easy for Eadric to relax his throat and let Aleks set the pace. He almost forgets that he has his hands still free, but when it dawns on him, Eadric tentatively places his hands on Aleks’ thighs. Aleks allows it; rubs himself against Eadric's tongue with a pleasured sigh. He rocks deep and holds himself there for a few seconds, groaning soft and low at the way Eadric's throat flutters wetly around him.

"Wish there was some way I could use your mouth and still hear what's going on in your head," he tells Eadric, drawing back so Eadric can suck in a hasty breath and whine needily for more. "You get this great look on your face, like you're begging, I want to hear  _ everything _ ."

Eadric barely has time to get a word in, and that word is, “Please.”

He wants Aleks’ cock back, he wants to look up at him and see that look of pride and satisfaction on his face. He wants the evidence that he’s doing a good job, that he’s doing right by Aleks; he gives Eadric  _ everything _ and takes so little and fuck, he deserves this, he’d give him the world if he asked for it -

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Aleks tells him, sounding a little choked and breathless with pleasure, "God, you feel so fucking good, can't believe you want this, want me--"

“Please,” Eadric says again, this time in disbelief. “I love you, fuck, please.”

He doesn’t understand how Aleks can doubt how goddamn good he is. He’s  _ too _ good sometimes, frustratingly so. Eadric needs to tell him that more. Aleks needs to think of  _ himself _ more.

“Aleks...”

Aleks' thumb traces his lips, hand on his cheek so light and careful because ever since he found out they hurt he treats Eadric's scars with the utmost care. His other hand unwinds from Eadric's hair to rest at his throat, fingertips light on the pattern of marks he left earlier.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he says, like he actually  _ believes _ it, like it's some sort of obvious fact; grass is green and the sky is blue and Eadric is the lovliest thing on the planet. "What do you need, gorgeous?"

“I...” Fuck, Eadric knows he’s blushing, and he knows that makes the scars stand out that much more. Something turns over in his chest.

“I want to make you feel good. Give you everything, fuck. Just use me.”

It takes a bit of awkward maneuvering, but Aleks slides down his body to kiss him thoroughly, distracting Eadric from the heat in his face and reminding him once again how  _ fucking hard _ he is. There's a flurry of movement that Eadric's brain can't really follow and then nobody is wearing pants anymore, blessedly, and then Aleks grabs the lube and slicks his hand thoroughly; nuzzles into the crook of Eadric's neck and murmurs, "Tell me yes," as he traces his fingers in slow circles over Eadric's entrance.

As though he wouldn’t. Even if this wasn’t precisely what he wanted to begin with — and it was, gods, he wants Aleks to fuck him — he’d have been swayed by that tone, those words.

“Fuck me,” he purrs.

Aleks' breath hitches, a noise so soft Eadric wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't so close, but he is and so he does and he flushes warm all over with the knowledge that  _ something _ about that turned Aleks on, like it's  _ good _ that Eadric is needy and wanting. Aleks curls fingers into him, slow and wet and so careful and easy even though Eadric thinks maybe he wouldn't mind if Aleks was a little rougher, a little more forceful and possessive when it feels so good to be taken and used.

There’s a steady rumbling in his chest as Eadric melts into his ministrations. Purring used to be another embarrassing tell until he figured out that Aleks likes it; it’s undeniable proof that Eadric is happy. Hands run up Aleks’ back, dragging his nails gingerly over the scars and burying his fingers in his hair. Eadric wants to pull him into a kiss, but only really suggests it with a motion. Aleks smiles at him, this unconsciously lovestruck look on his face as he leans close to oblige, and Eadric's brain sort of stutters over the idea that someone is looking at  _ him _ like that before he gives himself over to just feeling, melting under Aleks. The fingers inside him work him open slow and careful and Eadric whines; realises belatedly that he's grinding against Aleks' stomach and tries to still his hips, embarrassed.

Aleks bites at his throat again, overlapping with the other bite marks, and Eadric makes a sharp, needy noise that he wishes he could take back until he realises it made Aleks shudder.

"Why'd you stop?" Aleks asks him, low, dragging his tongue over the indents of his teeth. His fingers beckon, which is not really conducive to receiving an answer, but apparently he actually expects one, because he urges, "It's okay, you can grind on me."

Part of him wants to shake his head and stammer out some reason he doesn’t want to, but dignity is overwhelmingly outvoted. Eadric slowly rocks up into Aleks and keens at the blissful friction he finds there.

“Fuck, yes...” Eadric is barely aware of speaking, panting softly. “Want... more of this, gods, Aleks, you’re so good, I need this...”

"You're so fucking-- I love seeing you this desperate," Aleks admits, tucking his face into Eadric's neck like he's ashamed of the words, "Love that you need me, fuck, I-- Do you want to come like this, gorgeous? I can fuck you after, if you want it…"

“I-I dunno,” Eadric admits. Of course he does, he needs to come, he wants it so bad — But no, he wants to wait, wants the blissfully agony that accompanies waiting, wants to know he’s earned it. “Want... what you want. Fuck. I can’t think, I...”

"Don't, then," Aleks soothes. He draws his fingers back and teases the head of his cock against Eadric's entrance, and Eadric nearly chokes on his moan. "Don't think, just tell me yes."

Eadric closes his eyes and exhales, long and loud. Somehow, Aleks has figured out exactly how to soothe him. He shuts off his brain.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Wanna come, want you to fuck me.”

"Anything," Aleks promises, and slides into him so slow, so fucking deep, inch by inch. Eadric watches his eyes shut for a second, hears his low moan. He might be moaning too.

Aleks takes a breath, and Eadric wraps his legs around narrow hips. Long fingers close around his wrists again, pinning his hands. It’s perfect helplessness; there’s still the distant awareness that he could wrestle free if he really wanted to, but he can’t fathom why he’d ever want to stop. Eadric gives himself over completely.

“Yes, fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Eadric groans. It’s easier to just talk, now. “Love this, love you, gods-...”

"Love you…" It's so quiet, barely audible tucked up against Eadric's throat, and then Aleks settles his grip and sinks his teeth deep into Eadric's shoulder and fucks into him  _ hard _ , and Eadric sees stars.

“Fuck-!”

Eadric shivers, tilts his hips up in offering because  _ yes, please, more, bite harder, gods, Aleks, like that, so fucking good, he wants to worship this cock for the rest of his life  _ —

And he’s saying all that out loud, running at the mouth because he knows Aleks likes to hear him and he can’t be bothered to monitor himself. Teeth dig in against the black bruise forming on his throat and it hurts so fucking wonderfully — Eadric feels marked, owned, and he loves the idea that people are going to see his neck and know. Hinete will like it, she loves seeing him decorated, loves knowing he’s taken care of, and Aleks will blush if anyone points it out... So will Eadric, but it’ll be worth it for that expression on Aleks’ face. Worth it to have Aleks so unselfconscious and unrestrained  _ now _ ; worth it to feel possessed and worth possessing, taken care of and worth that care.

Aleks' voice is low and hot and sandpaper-rough and he has the filthiest goddamn mouth when he forgets to be shy about it. He presses his lips to Eadric's ear and tells him, "You're so fuckin' pretty when you get desperate, you know that? Do you have any idea how hot it was to wake up to you begging for my cock, grinding on me and pleading with me to fuck you, own you, use you like you're made for? Do you know how goddamn hard it was not to just flip you over and fuck you open on my tongue until you cried, then slide into you and make you keep count of how many times you'd come on my cock?"

Every word is molten. Eadric might be developing a fetish for being spoken to like this, if he didn’t have one already. He tries to reply but it comes out as nonsense, just a stutter and a moan that’s probably loud enough to alarm the neighbours.

He’s so close, and he tells Aleks so, but he doesn’t hear a word out of his own mouth. Eadric is intent on Aleks’ every ragged breath, instead.

"Come for me," Aleks urges, the motions of his hips picking up speed and Eadric might sob with pleasure, "Come for me, let me see you, let me hear you, you deserve it. You've been so good."

And he grins down at Eadric,  _ smirks _ at him, really, victorious and knowing, and he orders, "Say 'thank you'."

Eadric’s face flushes and he breaks. That expression is imprinted against his eyelids, even as the world goes white and ecstasy spins it around. He spills between them, legs shaking, and unconsciously twists his grip around in Aleks’ hands to grasp the pillow.

He’s still so full, and so warm, and just... Fuck, he feels good. Orgasm leaves him buzzing with sensitivity, and he almost forgets that he has something he needs to say.

Dazed and breathless, Eadric murmurs, “Thank you.”

"So good for me," Aleks praises, voice sending heat curling up Eadric's spine. He shuts his eyes and tilts his head back to gasp for breath, sagging back into the mattress.

Then Aleks thrusts into him again, the drag of his cock against Eadric's prostate sharp and electric with post-orgasm sensitivity, and Eadric's eyes fly open and he digs his claws into the pillow and there isn't a word in the English language for the kind of noise he makes.

"Did you think we were done?" Aleks asks him, smirk dancing in his eyes. "Oh, sweetheart, I want to  _ wreck _ you."

“ _ Ye-es _ ,” Eadric shudders. He feels like his body is on fire, but there’s no pain, just intensity. “Yes, oh gods...”

His hard cock is still rubbing against Aleks. The centre of all sensation is the swollen knot at the base; every thrust, every brush of skin on skin, swirls through his body and ends up there. Aleks glances down his body and licks his lips at what he sees; shifts both of Eadric's wrists to one of his hands and slides the freed one down Eadric's body and Eadric can see what's coming and doesn't even know how to prepare for it, because if Aleks touches him there he might  _ die _ , oh gods, but Aleks isn't stopping.

Deftly, he wraps his fist around Eadric's knot, and Eadric makes a hopelessly strangled noise and jerks his hips, unsure if he's trying to get closer or get  _ away _ but all it really accomplishes is putting more pressure on his prostate, which makes him sob. Aleks groans at the way his body clenches down.

"You get so fucking tight when I do this, gods," he murmurs, squeezing Eadric again. "Feels fucking incredible…"

Tears bead at the corner of his eyes. Eadric pants, lost for words when everything is so blindingly hot, but it’s just as well because Aleks seems to understand anyway. He knows what it means when Eadric chokes and gasps, knows when to catch Eadric’s lower lip between his teeth, knows not to stop torturing him with sweet touches. Aleks fucks him open and strokes at his knot and Eadric’s head thrashes to one side because he can’t move any other part of himself. Not without shying away from the contact, and he desperately doesn’t want to do that.

"God, I love you," Aleks tells him, when his mouth isn't busy at Eadric's jaw, his shoulders, his neck; Eadric is going to be a mess of deep bruises and teeth marks tomorrow. The thought makes his cock leak. "I want to keep you like this all the fucking time, do you know that? Full of me and sensitive and coming so hard you can't even think, couldn't even tell me your name."

He can’t remember why they can’t do exactly that, and revels in the fantasy; what if Aleks just never let him leave this bed? Eadric could get food for himself telekinetically if need be, and clothes would be no longer necessary.

“Please, please,” he murmurs mindlessly, breath hitching over a groan. Aleks bites at his throbbing throat and he whines, tugs mindlessly at the hold on his wrists.

"Are you close?" Aleks asks him, quiet and encouraging, "Do you want that? Is that how you want to be kept, tied up and well fucked? You'd be so beautiful…"

“Please, fuck, yes,” Eadric keens, purring. He wants that, wants it even more when Aleks says those things.

When he comes again, it takes Eadric a second to come back to his senses — He’s lost all sense of time and space, hovering in subspace. Aleks still has a solid grasp on his wrists, though, anchoring him, keeping him from floating away; still has him split open on his cock and shivering with sensation and sensitivity. He whines and Aleks makes a soothing noise, voice gentle. His movements have slowed but he hasn't stopped fucking Eadric, and it's amazing and exactly what he wants and what he asked for and at the same time it's fucking torture. Aleks nuzzles at his throat.

“Thank you, fuck,” Eadric mumbles, almost inaudible. He’s barely aware of having spoken, only did so because Aleks told him to before and it feels right. He feels so  _ owned _ , so overwhelmingly loved…

"So good," Aleks tells him, sounding so proud, so pleased. "You're so good for me, that's it. Are you keeping track of how many that was, gorgeous?"

He must want an answer, but he's making it so hard to think. Aleks finally lets go of his wrists, but Eadric is limp and doesn't need hands, except when he has to dig his claws into the pillow he's gripping like a fucking lifeline, because every time Aleks touches his cock or thrusts into him it's like every nerve in his body has been set on fire.

“Three?” he guesses, strained, but tries to correct himself a second later. That wasn’t right. Words are difficult, though, and he cries out instead of forming the syllables floating through his head. Aleks bucked into him just a little harder, just enough for the stars behind his eyes to flutter and burst.

“N-no, two...”

"Mmm, two," and the approval in his voice shouldn't get to Eadric so bad but oh god it does, it does. "That was such a great noise, fuck, how can I…" and he repeats that exact same motion of his hips, hard and fast, over and over, like he doesn't want Eadric to be able to speak tomorrow, to walk or think or move or  _ anything _ .

“F- _ fuck _ !”

Eadric digs his fingers into the pillow, his only tether to reality. Pleasure is too intense of a thing to stay grounded but too good to let himself miss. He says something — it might have been ‘I fucking love you’, but he isn’t listening to himself — and cries out again, rough and loud.

Aleks groans like he hasn't ever heard anything better in his entire life; kisses Eadric's neck because he can't bear not to kiss him but he also can't bring himself to muffle Eadric's shouting. He works Eadric over incessantly, mercilessly, his every movement designed to wring pleasure out of Eadric like water from a cloth. It's so good it hurts.

"You want to come again?" Aleks growls out, and Eadric whimpers and nods frantically. "Do you? Then beg."

“Please, gods, Aleks, I need this, I need to — I c-can’t, fuck, can’t until you say I can, I need it so fucking bad, please...”

The burning pressure is simultaneously a gift and a torment. If he doesn’t come again, Eadric thinks he might die. If he does, it’ll hurt in the best possible way, and that might kill him too.

" _ Come _ ," Aleks breathes against him, a bead of sweat trickling down his hairline as he tucks his ear up next to Eadric's much-abused throat and buries his face in the crook of his neck, hips starting to lose their rhythm and breath humid against Eadric's fur and skin.

Eadric does, and he’s so fucking grateful, he couldn’t resist if he wanted to. With the little strength he still has, he drags his hands away from the pillow to wrap around Aleks, nuzzling and sobbing into his hair.

“Gods fuck Aleks yes, thank you, yes...”

Aleks holds him tight, breathing hard and ragged against Eadric's jaw, hips stuttering. He's clearly close, losing himself to pleasure, and Eadric opens his mouth to say something encouraging and doesn't even manage words because Aleks  _ still _ wants to get a hand around his knot and squeeze tight, even minutes away from his own peak. He climaxes with Eadric's neck between his teeth, Eadric's body caught and shaking between him and the mattress; comes with a stifled noise and his cock buried so deep that Eadric can feel him throbbing.

Eadric buries his hands in Aleks’ hair, stroking through it in utter awe. He’s twitching, trembling, still groaning raggedly with every unyielding spike of pleasure.

More thanks just pours out of him, a breathless litany of praise. He thinks, more than anything, he wanted this: Aleks coming inside of him, holding him, making Eadric belong to him so fucking completely.

Aleks finally takes his teeth out of Eadric's neck, almost reluctantly. He laps over the mark slowly.

" _ Mine _ ," Aleks murmurs, chest heaving, so quiet it's almost inaudible; as though it's something he isn't certain of, something that's in doubt, that Eadric might not want to hear. Eadric tries to make words work and can't, and then it occurs to him that he doesn't need them to show Aleks how pleased he is with that statement: he purrs at Aleks loudly, still shivering and moaning a little with it because Aleks hasn't let go of his cock.

Aleks kisses his jaw, his lips, carefully. It feels like it's meant to be a consolation when the next thing he does is pull out, slow and careful. Eadric whines, not from pain but because he feels bereft, even though everything between his legs feels sore and sloppy and sensitive--he wishes kind of desperately that Aleks could stay inside him longer. Aleks kisses at his chest, his stomach, in apology, cleans come from Eadric's abdomen with careful lapping motions that are hot and ticklish and make him twitch. Eadric stares up at the ceiling and purrs and shivers and tries to catch his breath. 

It occurs to him too late that Aleks isn't stopping. That Aleks has carefully untangled Eadric's hands from his hair, twined their fingers together and pressed them down into the mattress. It's like stepping down from a staircase to find the landing not where you expected it to be, and Eadric has half a second for his stomach to drop, to look down and see Aleks panting through that smirk again-- _ Did you think we were done? I want to  _ **_wreck_ ** _ you. _

Aleks swallows his swollen cock neatly to the root, and the whole world goes electric and blinding. Aleks is going to kill him this way, and Eadric couldn’t be more into it.

“Oh gods Aleks you can’t fucking do this to me,” he hears himself whimper, feels the tears hitting the pillow under his head, and he doesn’t want Aleks to stop no matter how agonizingly wonderful this is -

Aleks draws back and Eadric whines, but all Aleks does is drag his tongue up the entirety of his length and murmur, "Really? Can't I?"

Eadric doesn’t know what to say. Of course Aleks can. Aleks can do whatever he damn well pleases with him, and Eadric is going to adore him for it. Fuck, when did he fall this deep? How willingly screwed even is he?

“Aleks, please-...”

He doesn’t know what he’s asking for. Eadric tries to come up with something and fails to verbalize. All he can do is arch his hips and sob. 

"It's okay," Aleks tells him, nuzzling his hip, "It's okay, I'm right here." He always says that, and Eadric never thinks to ask why when his brain is working again but now the phrase has become calming, something solid to hold onto because it's true, where else would Aleks even be? Careful hands try and soothe away the shaking in his thighs, though it might be more effective if Aleks wasn't mouthing at him with hot lips and tongue.

"You're doing so well," and Eadric melts; "God, it's so hot seeing you like this," and it has to be true because why would Aleks lie? "You're so gorgeous, just one more, okay? You can do it for me, can't you?"

Eadric can do anything Aleks wants him to. He always will.

“Fuck, yes.”

Aleks might tell him he's good, but the words are drowned out by the rush of his own heartbeat in his ears. Aleks swallows him down again, lips a careful pressure at his base, mouth wet and hot, and dimly Eadric is aware that he's crying reflexively because it's so fucking much to deal with. He strains against Aleks' reaffirmed grip on him with strength he wasn't aware he still had, but Aleks just rubs gentle circles into the backs of his hands and doesn't seem to notice if Eadric's claws leave any pinpricks in his own.

With every nerve alight, it takes no time at all for Aleks to coax another orgasm out of him. The intensity is razor-sharp, and the aftermath leaves him vibrating with weakness and heat, and fuck he can’t think of anything but the pleased, proud expression on Aleks’ face, like Eadric just accomplished something great. Trembling, he melts against the mattress and mumbles nonsense.

Aleks covers Eadric's body with his own, like a blanket, instead of rolling him onto his side or curling up beside him. Eadric's brain parses his weight as probably the best thing to ever have happened to him? He tries to purr through his tears and Aleks dries his eyes with careful fingertips, lets Eadric sniffle into the crook of his neck, even slides a hand into his hair to tuck Eadric's face into the hollow of his collar bones and getting to scent him feels like his reward for doing a good job. Tentatively, he bites down on the skin there, gently at first and then stronger when Aleks hums quietly, encouraging Eadric to leave a mark of his own on the skin right above the start of his scars.

They stay like this for what could be minutes or could be hours; time has gone liquid and meaningless. It still feels like too soon that Aleks is shifting off of him, and Eadric makes a sad little noise that Aleks responds to with, "C'mon, water."

What has water ever done for him? He doesn’t need water. He needs Aleks. Eadric attempts to say this, and it just comes out as a low whine. Mercifully, Aleks concedes to giving him another moment against his throat before going to fetch a glass.

Eadric had a half-formed inclination to get up and follow him to the window sill — where else would they keep their glasses and mugs when the cupboards were full of research papers? — but his legs quickly inform him that no, they will not be functioning any time soon. He would be upset about this, but Aleks is already back at the bedside, hydration in-hand, and then he forgets to be anything because his throat is reminding him that it's been hoarse and raw for approximately forever now, and that he needs to re-organize his priorities for survival to include liquids. Aleks helps him drink when it becomes apparent that Eadric's arms are on the same vacation his legs left for.

Aleks tucks his face into Eadric's hair and mumbles something. Eadric doesn’t have the brain capacity to interpret the words. Licking his dry lips, he drags a hand up to brush Aleks’ cheek, a mindless gesture.

“Huh...?”

Aleks leans into his hand, sits up properly and mutters, "I said I love you," staring resolutely at a corner of his pillowcase and shifting a bit with Eadric recognises as nerves. Before he can puzzle out the cause, Aleks makes eye contact to finish his sentence, earnest as always: "and that what we-- That it's--fuck, that I like what we do, like. You said earlier that it's 'about you', but I don't. I don't see it that way, so don't worry about that." 

He hides his face in Eadric's hair again, cheeks warm. Heart swelling, Eadric nuzzles up against him, sinking to the mattress again and bringing Aleks with him.

Just like he thought before... Aleks is too good. But he doesn’t say so; it’d just make Aleks uncomfortable, and it’d come out wrong, and... Yeah, there’s no need to say a thing. He just purrs.


End file.
